New Game Plus
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Naruto has won the Fourth Great Shinobi War but died in the process, but his life restarts, as a videogame. How will Naruto cope with this new life?


A/N: Another story! :D Just fuck it! If I wanna bury myself in fanfic, I will! Here's a Naruto Videogame Life fic; I find these to be really cool and interesting. The concept of leveling, respawning, avatars, etc. piqued my interest. And now here's my go at it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

"**Shinobi Alliance Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled, and thrust his gargantuan chakra spiral sphere at the transformed Juubi, Uchiha Madara and Obito atop the deformed monster, intent on ending this war once and for all. With a mighty roar, the Juubi was struck in its emaciated chest with the attack, the sphere blending his insides up as it charged one last **Juubidama**. Not nearly as strong as the original, the Juubi threw the attack, right at Naruto.

Too tired from the final attack, Naruto had no chance to dodge his impending death. As he watched the attack close in, he closed his eyes and let out a single tear and sentence. "Everything has been a game…"

_BOOM!_

With that last-ditch effort, the dying ten-tailed beast and its Uchiha riders were dead, but so was the Hero of the Elemental Nations, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, as well as the frontmost shinobi in the alliance.

**(?)**

Naruto floated in the aether, empty blackness all around him. His eyelids were heavy, and his breathing slow and deep, as if he were asleep. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the emptiness he was in; he just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly, shocking him awake, a fanfare played, and giant words appeared before Naruto.

**Congratulations! Ending 1 of ?: ****Hero's Final Say**

**Requirements:**

**Defeat Juubi**

**Alternate requirement: Die**

**Awards:**

**Nine-Tailed Chakra Naruto Avatar**

**Sage Mode Naruto Avatar**

**Juubi Jinchuriki Naruto Avatar**

**Basic Naruto Avatar**

**Stats:**

**Intelligence: 30**

**Strength: 70**

**Speed: 50**

**Luck: 65**

**Defense: 80**

**Rewards: +50% bonus Intelligence for New Game+**

**+25% bonus for New Game+**

**+10% bonus for New Game+**

**Would you like to start New Game+?**

Under the confusing question, a box with **YES/NO **appeared. "Uh…" Naruto had no idea what was going on. Ending? Stats? Rewards? Avatars! Ugh, his head hurt! "Fuck it!" He yelled, and thrust his hand towards **YES**. Suddenly, the world went white and he found himself in the arms of his mother, somehow in his pudgy newborn body. _'What the heck?!' _He mentally yelled incredulously. All that could come out of his mouth was babbling as he kicked his little feet.

"My sochi…" The ragged Kushina whispered as she held Naruto. Feeling the warmth only a mother could give, Naruto quieted his thoughts for now and enjoyed this moment, hoping it would never end.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. "Kushina…" A familiar voice said. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw his father, the Yondaime Hokage, _alive_. But his eyes looked heavy with sadness and future regret. "It's time…" He said simply, wearing a frown as tears fell from his eyes.

"No… no no! There must be another way! Sealing it back into me! Seal its entire soul! Do something! Just don't take my baby!" Kushina cried hysterically, holding Naruto to her chest, even as her vision blurred from the fatigue and blood loss.

"Kushina, calm down! Your stress is accelerating the blood loss!" Another familiar voice said as Naruto noticed the green glow over his mother's stomach. Following the hands within the glow, Naruto saw Senju Tsunade. _'Baa-chan…' _Naruto mentally whispered as tears fell from his eyes, unnoticed by all present.

Suddenly, the world froze, and more words appeared.

**Test of Luck**

**You will be given a certain number to achieve and the roulette will determine the amount given or taken from your current Luck. The goal of this test is: Will Kushina live?**

Naruto's eyes widened at what this was implicating; this thing was putting his mother's life on the outcome of a roulette wheel! Being only a baby, he could do nothing but mentally curse out whatever controlled this as he watched the roulette spin.

**Goal: 60**

**Current Luck: 37**

Naruto lost hope of any chance of his mother surviving; that number was way too low, no amount of bonus could save her… He watched the roulette spin, mocking him with the only fate. As it slowed, he slowly gained hope as the number neared something good enough.

**Roulette: … +26**

**Luck: 63**

**PASSED!**

**Kushina lives.**

Naruto's heart swelled and he let the tears fall freely as he realized his mother would live! Soon, the world continued its movement, and reality continued.

"…Okay, that should stop the bleeding. Congratulations, Kushina, you're going to live." Tsunade said, tears falling from eyes at the fact she was so close to losing one of her friends, and right after she gave birth and was going to leave their son, doomed to a horrible fate, growing up alone.

"Thank you, Tsunade-chan…" Kushina whispered as she slowly dozed off, the whole situation wearing her down. Regrettably, Minato took this moment to take Naruto from her arms, tears streaming down his face, as he walked to his fate.

That night, Konoha lost a Hokage and gained a jinchuriki.

**(Eight years later)**

Naruto grunted as a slender fist impacted with his stomach, throwing him down onto his back. Rolling to the side to dodge the following curb stomp, Naruto attempted to sweep his opponent's feet from under him, only for them to jump and snap their foot forward, into his chin, stumbling him backwards. Before he could get up, he felt the cold steel of kunai against his throat. "Fine, I yield!" He said, chuckling as Kushina's face went from deadly serious to cheerful and giggling as she helped him up.

"My win again, Naru-kun!" Kushina said in a sing-song voice. She captured him in a hug, smothering him in her breasts just to torture him, and skipped into the house to make them lunch.

Naruto stared after her with a deadpan expression. "What is wrong with my mother…?" He said.

'_**She's related to you.' **_A familiar deep voice answered in his head.

"Nice to see you awake, Kurama-baka." Naruto deadpanned to his tenant.

**(Flashback)**

After the night of the Kyuubi's sealing, time seemed to rush by until he started training with his mother a year ago, and that night, Naruto entered his mindscape to find the Kyuubi, his mind still fogged by 'Tobito's' genjutsu. Taking a chance, Naruto tore the seal in half and 'freed' the Kyuubi. Before it could mock him for such stupidity, he seized it quickly, finding he kept his 16 year old body in his mind, and immediately touched the Kyuubi's forehead, flooding the demon's mind with the memories of Naruto's experience. After the memory sharing, Kyuubi's mind was clear, the genjutsu gone, and he sat on his haunches, his humanoid 'paws' together in his concentration act.

"**So… my host has deemed it necessary to grace me with his presence." **Kurama joked, repeating the very first words he spoke to Naruto when the first met in his previous life.

Both demon and teenager chuckled and Naruto oddly hugged Kurama on his stomach, tears fall from his eyes. "Good to have you back, Kurama-baka…" Naruto said.

"**Good to **_**be **_**back, kit." **Kurama replied, looking down on Naruto with a soft smile on his muzzle. **"Well…" **He started, patting himself on his knees. **"From those memories, we have a long way to go until you're back at peak condition, then there's this deal with your 'videogame life.' And these Avatars… they sound powerful. A five year old with complete control over my chakra, or that Sage mode that toad taught you, or even the second jinchuriki of the Juubi itself. And I get the feeling we'll only run into more of these Avatars." **Kurama commented.

Naruto nodded. "I think so, too. So, I obviously can't control your chakra in my current body, and I don't know how to access these 'Avatars' so I _can_, so we're stuck like this until I find some way to do so." Naruto explained.

Kurama nodded. **"Indeed. Until then, you'll be training in hear to 'regain' your old abilities and perhaps adapt them to your new body. With one major difference: you will be learning more jutsu. Face it, kit, all you know is Kage Bunshin and Rasengan and its wind element version. We need to expand your repertoire or you'll become stagnant." **Kurama admonished of Naruto, who blushed in embarrassment.

"…Shut up." Naruto shot back weakly.

"**Point for me." **Kurama said. **"Now, I'll be able to teach you everything I know, which is quite a bit. I've lived within your grandmother and mother, so I know everything they know, which is a lot. Your grandmother, Mito, was the wife of the Shodaime, so she was pretty strong, and your mother was the Red Hot Habanero of Uzu no Kuni, and an ANBU level nin here in Konoha. Together, I can make you as strong as you were in no time flat." **Kurama promised.

"Thanks Kurama. So, let's get started." Naruto said, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

Here, Kurama smirked somewhat evilly. **"Welcome to Hell, kit."** He said ominously.

Naruto gulped audibly. "What have I gotten myself into?" He questioned himself.

**(The next day)**

Today was a free day for Naruto, since Kushina had to go to a meeting, since she was the new head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, she had twice as many duties as any other clan head.

Naruto had been training non-stop with Kurama to get his skills up to par, and it was slow progress. While he learned Kage Bunshin thanks to his mother, it didn't make learning the jutsu Kurama had in mind any easier; the demon did not know the meaning of C rank or below, all his techniques were B and up! While yes, Naruto knew the Kage Bunshin, which was an A rank kinjutsu, it wasn't an attack; just a fancy clone technique. Kurama tried to teach him stuff like **Suiton: Suiryuudan **on the first try! All Naruto got was a tiny, retarded water snake flopping on the ground trying to be menacing.

As he walked down the street, he heard a very distinct _Ting! _Turning his head and stepping near an alley to see more clearly, he found a floating orb with the Uzumaki swirl inside it in the dark alley. Looking around to find no one noticed it, he reached out to it; it exploded in a small cluster of lights that all floated into him, soaking into his body.

**You have found a hidden power-up! +2 Intelligence!**

"What the fuck?" Naruto said out loud, surprising some nearby civilians that a five-year old would have that kind of language.

Ignoring them, Naruto mulled over the concept of these 'power-ups', a foxy grin slowly forming on his face. Jumping onto a roof, he brought his hands together in a cross seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 50 clones popped into existence around him. "Scour the city to find more power-ups!" He ordered.

"Ossu!" They saluted and began their village-wide search for anymore of these orbs.

**Intelligence +2!**

**+3!**

**+1!**

**+2!**

**Strength +3!**

**+2!**

**+4!**

**+1!**

**Luck +5!**

**+6!**

**+4!**

**+7!**

Naruto whistled at the unusually high Luck upgrades. Idly wondering why he was receiving no more upgrades (the level-grinding fuck) he ordered some of his clones to dispel. What he received was surprising. In his mind's eye, he saw little Hyuuga Hanabi standing rather shyly at the corner of the market district, scanning the ground for something. Curiously, above her head was a bouncing green arrow pointing at her.

Deciding this was another game thing, he roof-hopped to the little Hyuuga, appearing in front of her, eliciting a cute surprised squeak. "Hey, Hanabi-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Aside from his mother teaching him shinobi arts, she encouraged him to pursue friends in his own age group. Among this group were Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and kind of Hyuuga Hinata; the latter was always nervous around him.

Ironically, he also became friends with Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. They developed a brother-sister relationship, to Hanabi since her sister was hopelessly smitten with the boy, but he was too dense to notice.

"O-Oh! H-Hi, Naruto-kun. Where'd you come from?" She questioned.

Naruto merely brought his hands together into the Tora seal. "Nin nin." He joked, eliciting a cute giggle from the tiny Hyuuga. "So, what's the problem, Hanabi-chan?" He asked.

"Ano… Did my father send you?" She asked, wondering if he was here because Hiashi somehow knew her blunder.

"No." He answered confused, noticing she seemed relieved at his answer.

"Good. Tou san gave me some money so I can buy lunch, but I lost it…" She explained, downtrodden.

Naruto 'hmm'd', rubbing his chin. Snapping his fingers, he came up with an idea. "I got an idea! I'll take you to lunch! Then I can help you find the money you lost!" He offered.

Hanabi blushed at his chivalrous offer. "A-Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" She asked. At his nod, she smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said.

The world faded to white and Naruto and Hanabi somehow appeared in Ichiraku's, the former having no idea how this happened but shrugged; saved him time walking, the lazy shit. "So, whaddya think of the ramen here?" He asked the brunette to his right.

She looked to him, a single noodle hanging from the corner of her mouth, making for an adorable scene. Slurping it up rather Naruto-like, she giggled. "It's good!" She piped.

"Damn right it is! Best ramen in the world!" Naruto praised.

Hanabi giggled as he held the ramen bowl to the air to some unseen heavenly light like it was a gift from Kami.

The scene faded to white again, and both children appeared at the location Naruto found Hanabi. Looking around, he saw a small tinkle of light on the ground. Walking over to it, he found it was about 500 ryo. "Hey Hanabi-chan, is this the money you lost?" Naruto offered the bills.

Hanabi cheered, jumping up and kicking her legs back and waving her arms in the air. "Yes! Yes it is! Thank you, Naruto-kun!" She said, retrieving the money and hugging Naruto around the waist.

Naruto chuckled and patted her on her head.

**Bond formed: Hanabi!**

**Building bonds with people will allow you to unlock these people as support characters in your fights and you may even be able to swap jutsu with them. Keep building bonds!**

Naruto smiled since the game was essentially telling him to make friends. He sure as hell would take that advice.

**(One week later)**

Naruto had managed to 'build bonds' with all his other friends, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata, though the latter was extremely nervous and shy around him, as well as find a few more power-ups. He had also trained with his mother and Kurama, the former deeming him ready to try to learn some of his tou san's jutsu; one such being the Rasengan. He, of course, had to fake taking as long as he did to accomplish the technique, for he had already re-accomplished it thanks to training with Kurama. He even managed to master it to where he could finally perform one in each hand, just like Ero-Sennin could. At the behest of Kurama, Naruto had also learned the **Renkudan **and **Reppusho**, as well as the **Gokakyuu **and **Hosenka**, finally some low rank techniques.

However, what stood out during this week was what happened when he 'leveled up' his bonds with both Hinata and Hanabi.

**(Flashback)**

After his third meeting with Hanabi and lunch, she kind of tricked him into bending down and she stole a kiss on his cheek, running away with a red face and giggling.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked Hyuuga Hanabi as a support character! She will now take a mortal blow for you and aid you in battle!**

Naruto didn't pay it much attention, as he was paying attention to the tingling feeling on his cheek. He always thought Hanabi was cute, but he never expected her into doing _this_. He smiled softly at the feeling.

**(Timeskip)**

Naruto had finished another 'date' of lunch with Hinata, and she finally managed to open up to him, mentioning things how she loved her sister, and cinnamon buns, oddly enough, sweets in general, really. When she grew afraid when a strange boy with eyes similar to her but some odd green seal on his forehead passed by, sneering at her fiercely, Naruto held her to make her feel safe and she sighed, leaning into his arms.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked Hyuuga Hinata as a support character! She will now take a mortal blow for you and aid you in battle!**

The scene faded to white and he appeared outside Ichiraku's, waving to the retreating Hinata, only to be confronted by a Hyuuga guard. "Naruto-san, Hiashi-sama requests your presence at the Hyuuga estate. I am here to escort you." He said tonelessly.

Naruto, confused, merely nodded, gesturing him to lead the way. Nodding, the Branch member led Naruto to the estate and through the maze of hallways to a room that didn't seem any different from the others, and was led inside, sitting down across from Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head and Hinata and Hanabi's father.

The man's cold stare unnerved Naruto slightly as he sat down in the traditional lotus style. "You requested me, Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked, using the bit of etiquette lessons his mother drilled into his head to make a good impression, hopefully. He noticed the stare of Hiashi soften, just slightly, as he cleared his throat.

"Indeed. I am aware you have befriended both my daughters. Is this true?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, seeing no fault in that. "Yes, sir; I've met Hanabi-san and Hinata-san for lunch for the past week. Is there something to matter?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I just wish to ask what you intend to do with my daughters. Surely they know you are meeting with them and... children tend to jump to conclusions and they may be distraught learning you are meeting with both of them." Hiashi explained, taking care to skirt around the word 'dating' since Naruto was essentially doing that; while he was a tough father, he loved his daughters dearly, and he didn't want them to be hurt by a boy, and he didn't want Naruto to go into this situation blind; the boy had enough on his plate.

Hiashi sympathized with Naruto's case, for Minato was his best friend. While he was thankful to Kami that Kushina survived the birthing, he vowed if she didn't, he would have tried his hardest to adopt the boy, if not at least make his life more pleasant than it might have been were he alone.

"Why would they be upset? I've only been meeting them for lunch." Naruto explained, tilting his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

Hiashi sighed and decided to come out and say it. "Are you aware that both girls have some form of feelings for you, Naruto-san?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, a faint blush on his face remembering Hanabi's kiss and Hinata's scent when he consoled her under the gaze of Neji.

Hiashi smirked, seeing the blush clear as day, but composed himself before Naruto could pick up on his mirth. "Well, I wanted to give you my blessing." He said.

"Blessing?" Naruto repeated quizzically.

Hiashi decided to hit the nail on the head. "I give you permission to date both my daughters, as you will be eligible for the CRA once you reach of age." He said.

Naruto stiffened. Did Hiashi just say 'date'? And the CRA? From the political lessons from his mother, Naruto knew what that meant: Clan Restoration Act. A law entitled to the remaining men of clans to pursue polygamist relationships to restore their clan. I.E. one man is entitled to marry _at least _eight women, maybe more. Thinking it over, it made sense; he was the last male of the Uzumaki _and _Namikaze clans, and he was already 'dating' the clan heiress and her sister of the Hyuuga clan. It only made sense.

So why was this different?!

Naruto mentally cried waterfall tears as he was essentially just obligated into the CRA, and he already had his first two wives. Why couldn't this have been like his first life and he could just pursue one girl? While he no longer pined after Sakura, he still wanted to find that special someone.

Suddenly, the world froze and an all-too-familiar fanfare sounded.

**Avatar unlocked! Hyuuga Naruto!**

Looking at the statuette, Naruto saw a chibi version of himself wearing white robes and the tell-tale white eyes of the Byakugan. He raised a brow at it, though; he could become a Hyuuga? Interesting...

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto had managed to cope with his new relationship, even through Kurama's constant teasing. Then again, only Kurama could tease him about serious stuff, such as the sex.

Something about familial three-way. Whatever it was, Naruto, _physically_, was _waaay _too young for that! Thinking back to his former life and the grown up Hinata, he noticed her more... mature features, his face reddening. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, Naruto had managed to placate the Hyuuga girls, explaining his fate of the CRA, and they strangely agreed, latching onto both his arms and smiling contentedly. He would admit it outload, for fear of cute overload, but they were rather adorable clinging to him like a teddy bear.

That night, when he was laying down in his bed, preparing to go to sleep, he noticed a notch in the grain of the wood on his floor next to his door. Getting out of bed and walking to it, he found it was the Uzumaki swirl; kneeling down to touch it, it exploded into light and formed a short pillar of white light next to his door.

**You've found your first save point! Enter these areas to save your progress so you can return to this point should you die.**

The game's callous regard for his life unnerved him, but he stepped into the light, watching as it pulsed and twinkled like wind chimes for a moment, before disappearing from his room, the Uzuamki swirl reappearing in the ground. Naruto audibly gulped at the idea of dying and just waking up back in his room.

**(The next night)**

The Hyuuga estate was in chaos; the Kumo ambassador that was visiting for a treaty had just kidnapped Hinata and he couldn't be found! Fearing that as time passed, the chance of finding Hinata dwindled, the Hyuuga's swarmed the entire village.

Naruto was walking through the forest, training his enhanced senses channeled with chakra, when his ears picked up the heavy breathing of a man running and the muffled squeals of someone, a little girl it sounded like. Skulking through the forest, Naruto spied the Kumo ambassador, a rustling satchel over his shoulder, and he growled, unconsciously calling on Kurama's chakra. He jumped down from his canopy, scaring the Kumo nin who thought an ANBU found him, only to find it was a five-year old boy, and laughed at him.

"What makes you think you can do anything to me, gaki?" He taunted.

"This." He answered, his crimson slit eyes shining in the darkness, shocking the Kumo 'ambassador' as he formed a rasengan in each hand.

Suddenly disappearing in a poof of smoke, Naruto appeared behind the fauz ambassador and thrust both his spherical hurricanes into the small of his back. **"Rasenrengan!" **He yelled, watching as the nin was blown forward, colliding with a tree, as he coughed up blood, and caught the falling satchel, opening it and finding a frightened Hinata within. "It'll be alright, hime..." Naruto consoled her, smiling as she blushed at his nickname. Sneering at the recovering nin, he sent a legion of Kage Bunshin, all armed with dual rasengans, and ordered them to attack.

Surprising the nin again with his use of a Konoha kinjutsu and using another A rank technique so liberally, the clones attacked. The frontmost five clones that didn't use rasengan slid into his guard on their hands, shooting their feet up into his stomach, sides, and small of his back, throwing him into the air. **"Uzumaki-!" **The remaining clones that hid in the forest canopy jumped, attacking from all directions with rasengan. **"Naruto Shihohappo Rasenrengan! (Uzumaki Naruto All-Directions Rasengan Barrage)" **The nin let out a yell as the grinding orbs attacked from all sides. Naruto distinctly heard the breaking of some ribs as the nin fell in a heap to the ground.

He sighed when he saw the ragged rise and fall of his chest, showing he was alive, but not getting back up. "It's over now..."

**Congratulations! Saved Hinata! +400 EXP.**

**Level up! Level 3!**

**+6 Strength!**

**+5 Intelligence!**

**+7 Speed!**

**+5 Luck!**

**+8 Defense!**

**When you gain experience by completing certain quests and actions, you can level up. When you level up, your stats are increased by a certain amount defined by predetermined choices. You can also gain experience by finding hidden power-up orbs**

Naruto whistled at the idea of that. "Cool. Wonder if I get something cool if i reach a certain level." Naruto mused. He went silent from his musings as the world continued, finding Hinata fell asleep in his arms under all the stress. Chuckling lightly at her, he picked her up bridal style and flared his chakra until a squad of ANBU appeared. "There's your culprit." Naruto nodded his head towards the unconscious ambassador imposter, seeing that his look was actually a genjutsu, showing he was from Iwa. Of course those rock-humpers would pull something like this...

"Thank you, Naruto-san, but how did you handle him yourself?" The head ANBU asked; probably the captain.

Naruto smiled foxily. "My mom taught me." He answered. Most of the ANBU chuckled, understanding completely; Kushina was a force to be reckoned with, and any children of her were sure to be strong at a young age.

"We'll take it from here, Naruto-san." The head ANBU nodded to Naruto, restraining and hefting the unconscious Iwa nin, taking him to Ibiki in T&I.

Naruto nodded and carried Hinata home, silently enjoying holding her, and breathing in her scent. Once he approached the main gate, finding he couldn't knock on it conventionally, he lifted up his leg and kicked the gate open, thankfully not off its hinges, alerting the nearest Hyuuga, finding them in ready Jyuuken stances. "Whoa whoa, friendly! Friendly!" Naruto joked. Seeing he held Hinata-sama, the Hyuuga relaxed and went to tell Hiashi, Naruto following them down the hallways to Hiashi's room. Finding the normally stoic man freaking out over the fate of his daughter made Naruto chuckle, alerting the clan head to his presence, seeing he was about to snap at whoever dared stop him from trying to find his daughter, only to find said girl in the arms of the five year old boy he talked to just yesterday. Seeing she was safe brought tears to his eyes as he sighed in relief. "Thank you, Naruto-san; thank you a hundred times over. I am indebted to you for saving my prescious daughter." He said, bowing lowly to Naruto.

Chuckling again at being showed respect from a _clan head_, Naruto gently laid Hinata on the seat-pillow. "No need for such formalities, Hiashi-oji-san." Naruto said, enjoying the Branch members that escorted him breaking into snickers and the respectful clan head forming a tic mark on his head.

"You can go now, Naruto-san..." He ground out jokingly.

"Don't bust a hip!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door, dodging a random sandal that belonged to no one in the entire estate.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Where the fuck's my fucking sandal, Kami-dammit?!" A foul-mouthed redhead yelled as she turned her room upside down, even though said room consisted only a bed and nightstand.

**(Namikaze estate)**

Naruto returned home, only to be tackled by a hysterical Kushina. "Oh, Naru-kun, I heard you went up against that Iwa chuunin, I was so frightened for you!" She cried hysterically, holding him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Kaa-san... need... air... Prescious... air..." He wheezed out, falling into a limp noodle in her arms when she finally let go, sniffling. She then bopped him on the head.

"You baka! I was so worried my little Naru-chan would get hurt!" Kushina yelled. She only called Naruto that when she's extremely sad, angry, or worried.

After a few more minutes of Kushina's hysterics, Naruto went to bed, saving his progress in the light from the night before.

Maybe this videogame life won't be so bad.

End Ch. 1

So, tell me what you think. For those who remember the good ol' days, this game will have concepts from the PS2 Ultimate Ninja games where Naruto could go on 'dates' with certain characters and unlocked their jutsu. Imagine, a Naruto with Chidori, or Kagemane, or even Kaiten! That's what I'm going for. It's also got support characters like later Ultime Ninja and Ultime Ninja STORM and Generations. And avatars! :D Everyone loves avatars. Naruto will unlock the ability to change between avatars at level 10, so that won't be for a while. And Kushina lives! Yay! Give me your opinions and maybe suggestions.

Ja ne!


End file.
